moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/Transcript
Mr. Narrator: This could be the room of any young boy but it just happens to belong to a boy named Christopher Robin. Now like any small child, Christopher Robin has his stuffed animal friends to play with and together they lived in a wonderful world of make believe now his best friend is a bear named Winnie the Pooh or Pooh for short now Pooh had some very unusual adventures and it all happened right here in the Hundred Acre Wood. Chorus: Deep in the hundred acre wood where Christopher Robin plays You'll find the enchanted neighborhood of Christopher's childhood days A donkey named Eeyore is his friend and Kanga and little Roo and Tigger too There's Rabbit and Piglet and there's Owl, but most of all Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear. Mr. Narrator: Now the Hundred Acre Wood boasted many natural wonders, but none was more beautiful than a tiny stream running through the forest. This particular stream had a very long way to travel and by the time it reached the edge of the forest, it had grown up so it was almost a river. "Being grown up," it said to itself, "there is no hurry. We shall get there someday." Now crossing the river, at its most peaceful spot, was an old wooden bridge. It was a familiar spot to Winnie the Pooh for he would often wander there doing nothing in particular, and thinking nothing in particular. But on the most recent of these excursions, something took his mind off of nothing. Pooh: Hmmm, this is a very good fur cone, and something ought to rhyme to it. Think, think think...Now, fur cones belong in trees, up high with the buzzing bees. But this one I found down on the ground, freed by a gentle breeeze! Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! Oh, bother. I suppose I shall have to find another one. Mr. Narrator: Pooh had every intention of getting another fur cone, but the river was slipping away so peacefully beneath him, that he began to slip away with it. Pooh: That's funny. I dropped it on the other side, and it came out on this side. Hmm, I wonder if it would do it again. I wonder which will come out first. Mr. Narrator: Well, the big one came out first, and the little one came out last, which was what Pooh wanted. Pooh: I did? Narrator: Yes, Pooh, and that was the beginning of a game called Pooh-sticks. Pooh: Which I invented! Narrator: Now, one day, Pooh and Piglet, Rabbit and Roo were all playing Pooh-sticks together- Pooh: But why call it Pooh-sticks? I thought I started with fur cones. Narrator: You did, Pooh, but sticks were easier to man. Pooh: Oh, yes, now I remember. Narrator: Ahem. Now, one day, Pooh and Piglet, Rabbit and Roo were all playing Pooh-sticks together. Rabbit: All right, now the first stick to pass all the way under the bridge wins. Now on your marks, get set...Roo! We must all start together! Oh dear, now where was I? Oh, yes. On your marks, get set...Go! Roo: I can see mine! I win, I win! Piglet: Can you see yours, Pooh? Pooh: No, I expect my stick's stuck. Rabbit: (sighs) They always take longer than you think. Pooh: Oh, I can see yours, Piglet! Piglet: Mine's the sort of g-g-g-g-grayish one! Pooh: Yes, that's what I can see! It's coming over to my side. Roo: Come on, stick! Stick, stick! Piglet: Are you sure it's moving? Roo: It's a big gray one! Here it comes! A very big gray- Rabbit: N-n-no it isn't! It's...it's.... All: ...Eeyore! Eeyore: Don't pay any attention to me. Nobody ever does. Rabbit: Eeyore, what are you doing down there? Eeyore: I'll give you three guesses Rabbit. Pooh: Fishing? Eeyore: Wrong. Roo: Going for a sail? Eeyore: Wrong again. Rabbit: Oh, waiting for somebody to, uh, help you out of the river? Eeyore: That's right. Give Rabbit the time, and he'll always give you the answer. Roo: He's going round and round! Eeyore: If I decide to practice the slight movement from right to left or left to right, it's nobody's business but my own. Piglet: Eeyore, Can we-I mean, how s-s-should we-uh, you think i-if we- Eeyore: I guess one of those would be just the thing. Thank you, Piglet. Pooh: I've got an idea, but I don't suppose it's a very good one. Eeyore: I don't suppose it is either. Rabbit: Uh, go on, Pooh. Let's have it! Pooh: Well, if we all threw stones and things into the river on one side of Eeyore, the stones will make waves, and the waves will wash into the other side. Rabbit: Oooh, uh, that's a very good idea! I'm glad we thought of it Pooh-uh, uh, Pooh? Oh, Piglet, Piglet, give Pooh a little more room! Get back in there, Roo! I-I think a little to the left, Pooh. Uh, uh, no, to the right, yes. Pooh: Eeyore, could you stop turning for a moment because it ruddles me rather. Eeyore: No I like turning, especially round. Rabbit: Uh, Pooh, when I say "now", you can drop it. Eeyore, when I say "now", Pooh will drop the stone! Are you ready? Uh, uh, 1...uh, uh, 2...now! Pooh: Oh, dear, I guess it wasn't such a good idea afterall. Roo: There he is! Piglet: Oh, Eeyore! You're all w-w-wet! Eeyore: That happens when you've been in a river a long time, Piglet. Rabbit: How did you fall in, Eeyore? Eeyore: I was bounced. Roo: Did somebody push you? Eeyore: Somebody bounced me. I was thinking by the side of the river, minding my own business, when I received a loud bounce. Pooh: But who did it? Piglet: I expect it was Tigger! Rabbit: Eeyore, was it a joke or an accident... Tigger? Tigger: Haha! Hello, Rabbit! Rabbit: Tigger, what happened just now? Tigger: Uh, just when? Rabbit: When you bounced Eeyore into the river! Tigger: Oh, uh, I didn't bounce him! Eeyore: He bounced me. Tigger: No, I didn't, really! I, uh, I just had a cough, see, and I happened to be behind Eeyore and I said, uh, and I said, uh-(starts coughing loudly) Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Pooh: It's all right, Piglet. Eeyore: That's what I call bouncing. Tigger: I didn't bounce; I coughed! Eeyore: Bouncing, or coughing, it's all the same at the bottom of the river. Tigger: Oh, no it's not! Roo: Try bouncing me, Tigger! Tigger: All I did was cough! Eeyore: You bounced. Tigger: Coughed! Eeyore: Bounced. Tigger: Coughed! Narrator: Excuse me, perhaps I can help. Rabbit: Who said that? Tigger: It's the narrator! Narrator: In order to find out what really happened, we'll simply return to the spot where Eeyore was thinking by the side of the river, up at the top of page 245. Roo: There's Eeyore! Rabbit: Shhh! So he did bounce him! Tigger: Oh, well, it was just a joke! Ooh, some people have no sense of humor! Rabbit: Tigger is so thoughtless with his bouncing! Eeyore: Why should Tigger think of me? Nobody else does. Pooh: Why do you say that, Eeyore? Narrator: Without question, something was troubling Eeyore, and while his friends puzzled over his unusual behavior, Eeyore followed the stream back to his gloomy spot which became even gloomier than usual. Eeyore: Pathetic. Just as I thought, no better from this side. Nobody minds; nobody cares. Pathetic. Pooh: Eeyore, what's the matter? Eeyore: What makes you think anything's the matter? Pooh: You seem so sad. Eeyore: Why should I be sad? It's my birthday-the happiest day of the year. Pooh: Your birthday? Eeyore: Of course. Can't you see all the presents? Pooh: No… Eeyore: Can't you see the cake? The candles? The presents? Pooh: No. Eeyore: Neither can I. Pooh: Awww. Well, many happy returns of the day, Eeyore! Eeyore: Thank you, Pooh, but we can't all, and some of us don't. Pooh: Can't all what? Eeyore: No gaiety. No song and dance. And no here-we-go-round-the-mulberry-bush. But don't worry about me, Pooh. Go and enjoy yourself. I'll stay here and be miserable with no presents, no cake, and no candles… Pooh: Eeyore, wait right here! Narrator: Pooh hurried home as fast as he could, and he should he find in front of his house but- Pooh: Piglet! Piglet: Hello, Pooh! Pooh: What are you trying to do? Piglet: I'm trying to-oof! That is, I was trying to reach the kn-kn-kn-kn-knocker! Pooh: But Piglet- Pooh: I found out what's troubling Eeyore. It's his birthday, and nobody has taken any notice of it. And he's very lonely and-Well! Whoever lives here certainly takes a long time answering his door! Piglet: B-b-b-b-but Pooh! Isn't this your house? Pooh: Oh! So it is! Well, let's go in! Hmm, I must get poor Eeyore a present of some sort. Ah! Honey! That should do very well! What are you going to give him? Piglet: Can't I give it, too, from b-b-b-both of us? Pooh: No, Piglet, that would not be a very good plan. Piglet: Perhaps I can get Eeyore a balloon! Pooh: That, Piglet, is a very good idea! Nobody can be uncheered by a balloon! Piglet: I have one at home! I'll go and get it r-r-right now! Narrator: So off Piglet trotted in one direction, and in the other direction went Pooh with his jar of honey. However Pooh hadn't gone very far, when a very funny feeling began to creep over him. It began at the tip of his nose, and trickled all the way down to the soles of his feet as if someone inside him was saying- Pooh: Now then, Pooh, time for a little something! Narrator: So Pooh had a little something. And then he had a little more. And a little more. Until he had taken his last lick from the inside of the jar. Pooh: Now let me see, where was I going? Oh, yes! Eeyore! I was going to-oh bother this jar seems to be missing! I must give Eeyore something! I think I shall go see my good friend Owl perhaps he can help! Owl: Ooh, that should do it! Perfect spot! Yes, yes, coming! Pooh! To what do I owe this? Pooh: Many happy returns of Eeyore's birthday, Owl! Owl: Oh, is that what it was? Well come in, Pooh! Come in! You know, that reminds me of the birthday of my great uncle Robert, a portrait of whom you see upon the wall on your right. He had just reached the ripe old age of one hundred and three, although of course he'd only admit to ninety-seven. We all felt a celebration was in order. So, while my Great uncle Robert was returning in the late forenoon from the- Pooh: What are you giving him, Owl? Owl: Uh, giving who, Pooh? Pooh: Eeyore. Owl: Oh! Eeyore! Hehe, yes, I uh-what are you giving him, Pooh? Pooh: I'm giving him this useful pot to keep things in! And I wanted to ask you- Owl: A useful pot? Hmm. Evidently, someone has been keeping honey in it. Pooh: You can keep anything in it; it's very useful like that, and I wanted to ask you- Owl: Ooh, you'll want to write "Happy Birthday" on it! Pooh: That was what I wanted to ask you. My spelling is wobbly. Owl: Hmm. Very well, then. Ahem, if you please? It's easier if people don't look when I'm writing. There! All finished! What do you think of it? I kept it simple just saying "Happy Birthday." Pooh: It seems like a lot of words… Owl: Yes, well, um, actually uh, of course I, uh, uh, I wrote "A very happy birthday with love from Pooh." Naturally, it takes a good deal of words to say a long thing like that! Pooh: Oh, I see! Well, thank you, Owl! Eeyore will be most pleased! Owl: Oh, I do hope so! Ooh, this is so exciting! I'll fly directly over to Christopher Robin's to tell him the news! Many happy returns of Eeyore's birthday, Piglet! Piglet: Ooh, and many happy returns to you, too, Owl! Ooh…Oh dear! Oh dearie d-d-dear dear! What shall I-Who shall I-Well, perhaps Eeyore doesn't like balloons so very much…Good afternoon, Eeyore! Eeyore: Good afternoon, Piglet. If it is a good afternoon, which I doubt. Piglet: Many happy returns of the d-d-d-day! Eeyore: Meaning my birthday. Piglet: Yes, Eeyore, and I-I brought you a present. Eeyore: Pardon me, Piglet, my hearing must be going. I thought you said you brought me a present. Piglet: Yes! I brought you a b-b-b-b-balloon! Eeyore: Balloon? Did you say a balloon? Piglet: Yes, but I'm afraid-oh, I'm very sorry-but when I was running-that is, uh, to bring it-I fell down and uh…. Eeyore: My balloon? My birthday balloon? Red-my favorite color. How big was it? Piglet: How about as big as m-m-m-me. Eeyore: My favorite size. Pooh: Many happy returns of the day, Eeyore! I brought you a little present. It's a useful pot, and it's got "A very happy birthday with love from Pooh" written on it, and it's for putting things in. Eeyore: Like a balloon? Pooh: Oh, no, Eeyore! Balloons are much too big to go into a-So it does! Eeyore, I'm very glad that I thought of giving you a useful pot to put things in. Piglet: And I'm very glad I thought of giving you something to put in a useful p-p-p-pot! Christopher Robin: Many happy returns, Eeyore! All: Hooray! Owl: Ooh, bravo! Bravo! Good show! This reminds me of the party we once gave my great uncle Robert. He had just reached the ripe old age of one hundred and three though, of course, he'd only admit to ninety-seven. So, we had to instruct the guests to pretend that he- Tigger: Halloo! Rabbit: Oh no! Oh no! Not Tigger! Roo: Hello, Tigger! We're having a party! Tigger: A party?! (chuckles) Oh boy! A party! Tiggers love parties! Oh, and cake! Mmm, mmm! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Rabbit: D'oh you've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to Eeyore! Hmph w-well, I think Tigger should leave! Roo: Aww, let him stay! Pooh: What do you think, Christopher Robin? Christopher Robin: I think…I think we all ought to…play Pooh-sticks! Tigger: Pooh-sticks?! Oh boy! (chuckles) That's what Tiggers do best! Mr. Narrator: So they gathered on the old wooden bridge and played the game for many contented hours. And Eeyore, who had never played it before, won more times than anyone else. But poor Tigger won none at all. Tigger: Grr! Tiggers don't like Pooh-sticks! Roo: Let's play again! Kanga: We must go home, now, dear; it's past your bedtime! Roo: Gee, do we have to? (yawns) I'm not tired! Kanga: Come along! Rabbit: (yawns) I think we should all be going. Owl: Yes, quite right! Congratulations, Eeyore! It's been a delightful party! Eeyore: Thank you, Owl. Tigger, I'd be happy to tell you my secret for winning at Pooh-sticks. Tigger: Uh, you would? Eeyore:It's very easy; you just have to let your stick drop in a twitchy sort of way. Tigger: Yeah, I forgot the twitch, that was my problem! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Eeyore: Bounced again. Mr. Narrator: Meanwhile Christopher Robin Pooh and Piglet were left on the bridge by themselves. And for a long time they looked at the river beneath them, saying nothing, and the river said nothing too, for it felt very quiet and peaceful on this summer afternoon. Piglet: Tigger's all right, really. Christopher Robin: Of course he is. Pooh: Everyone is, really. That's what I think, though I don't suppose I'm right. Christopher Robin: Of course you are, silly old bear! Category:Transcripts